


portrait

by mellieforyellie



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellieforyellie/pseuds/mellieforyellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She hugs him again, and this time, he lets himself slump into her embrace.</p><p>Whoever she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	portrait

Despite the frequent sources of entertainment on what he likes to call his "golden voyage", it is still a long three years alone in space. Yes, he can watch movies over and over again, and he can play Ghostbusters 2 online with Jade and Davesprite, and he can even chat with everyone through pesterlog, but it's not the same. And, well,  _she_  was never on, anyway. 

The thoughts of her were one of the few things that kept in going through the long, lonely journey -- he wanted to see her pretty smile, he wanted to feel her soft hair, and wanted to hear her mesmerizing voice. He had built up such a fantasy of their first meeting; different scenarios played through his mind over and over again, and he thought out what he would say in each possible one. He had it all planned out. It was going to be the most perfect, magnificent moment of his whole life. It was going to rival Con-Air's beautiful reunion scene, and he held that hope with confidence. 

But then they told him. They told him Vriska was dead, and all of his hopes, all of his feeble dreams of her crash-landed into the Twin Towers of his heart, crumbling down without even a moment of hesitation. He refused to accept that she was dead, and that every single scenario he had ever had was all for nothing. That all those years spent dreaming, smiling, sighing like a middle-school girl who just got her first crush, was all for nothing.

When he finally reached the asteroid, she was the first one he looked for, despite what they had told him. Not Rose or Dave, who he greeted with distant  _hello_ 's; not Karkat, who he ignored blatantly and got an earful of curses in response; not Terezi, who he gave a scowl and glare. No, he was only looking for  _her_. 

He spotted a glimpse of a pretty cerulean dress and knew that was her. Not quite how he pictured her, to be honest -- thought she would be a lot tougher looking, a lot less girly, but she was beautiful all the same. 

As he runs up to hug her, he doesn't notice the Sufferer necklace at her collar; he doesn't notice the dead, white eyes; he doesn't notice that she has almost no idea who he is. 

"Vriska!" he says, his voice cracking. He can't believe it -- he's hugging her, he's really hugging Vriska. But hey, he was a man. Not even tears of joy could shake this rock of emotion. "I thought you were dead..."

She is silent for a moment, before she clutches at his shirt and hugs him back. And for a moment, everything is perfect --

"I'm so sorry, John," she whispers. "I am not Vriska."

He jumps back from the embrace, almost as if he's burned, until he takes a good look at her -- a  _really_  good look at her. No, she can't be Vriska. He was right, all along: she is too feminine, with a short dress and cutesy little glasses, as if stuff like that mattered to Vriska. He sees Rose and Dave out of the corner of his eye, looking at him with concern; Terezi, he can see, with her back facing him, shoulders hunched, looking like she's trying not to cry. 

"Oh."

She hugs him again, and this time, he lets himself slump into her embrace.

Whoever she is.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this artwork: http://folkesuverenitetsprinsippet.tumblr.com/post/17919506127/oops-i-did-a-sadstuck-idk-who-the-fuck-she-is-or


End file.
